


100 Moments for a Couple Never Meant to Be

by Go_Figure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), penny haywood - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Figure/pseuds/Go_Figure
Summary: This will be some Penny Haywood and Mc short storiesThe goal is to get like a 100 different littel stories about them but we will see
Relationships: Penny Haywood & Player Character, Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter its all J.K.Rowlings and im really sorry for all the mistakes, this is my first story and my native language is not English but i do hope you guys enjoy

„Soooooooo tell me what did they say?“  
She looked up from her book, with these baby blue eyes and big smile as if she already knew.  
She sat in a big chair next to the sofa in the Room of Requirements.  
„Unfortunately, no“ was my response as I looked down on the floor and the smile on pennys face went to utter disbelief  
„Whaaaa... but why and how.... are they blind.... just how could they.... Mc are you okay?“ Suddenly i felt two arms snake around my body and crushing me in a thight embrace.  
„Im so sorry, I was sure they would take you. You crushed it out there“ she tried to reassure me and sadly let go of me and looked in my eyes as she continued „I’m pretty sure they made a mistake they cant... I was counting on this“ she started to ramble  
what was she talking about countig on what?  
And why was she so disappointed anyway? 

I mean yeah she said she was my biggest fan and stuff but that was a bit to much she looked like someone stumped on her dreams. 

I smiled at her flustered face and started to say  
„Penny its alright, I actually ....“  
„No.... No its not alright, you were supposed to be on the team, we were supposed to get to date“ she interrupted me as she fell back to her seat very much in her own head now.  
„Penny will you listen to me, I made...“ i tried to explain.  
„The plan was so easy you get to Play with Skye so you two get to be friends and ...“ she rambled on  
The blood in my veins froze as the realization hit me.  
I was stunned. She didn’t even need a spell to stun me.  
„So this is all just because of her?“ i said in a cold voice 

„What?“ the beautiful blond looked at me perplexed  
„You used me, you got me to play quidditch to get to know her so so so you can get with her than?!“ I spat the words out as the Realisation hit me like the womping willow  
„What? Are you mad? Do you really think I would do that? I just thought...“ she tried to defend herself.  
„Well you thought wrong than!“ I growled  
„and just for your Information i made the team easy. Im the new seeker for Slytherin“ as i said those words her eyes sparkled and she sprung from her seat.  
„What but you said? But ... but thats great news than i can come to all your playes and watch you and skye play and...“ she sounded exited until she looked at me

„But you only care about skye do you?“ my voice started to pitch a lil bec i was so angry  
„I don’t care about her... I only care about y....“ her voice was low as she walked towards me and desperately tried to get me to look at her by putting her hands on my cheeks  
„Enough“ I interrupted. I didn’t want to hear her excuses or any of her fantasies about Parks or quidditch. I swatted her hand away and walked out of the Room, without even a glance back.  
„Mc listen to me, i would never .... I dont care about her... wait you got it all wrong.... wait... please just let me explain“ but her voice got extinguished as the doors closed behind me. 

I made the team, i actually made the bloody team  
Who would of thought .... well penny actually thought so but... It was all just to get closer to Skye Parkins right?


	2. Christmas Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter its all J.K.Rowlings and im really sorry for all the mistakes, this is my first story and my native language is not English but i do hope you guys enjoy and if you have some feedback you’re always welcome to leave a comment

„Hey Gang, this Christmas is a hogsmead weekend lets all go together, yes?“ i say to my friends while eating breakfast in the great hall.  
„Can’t, need to learn for the OWL‘s“ rowan replied while reading in a Book „ and Ben offered to help“  
I shook my head in disbelief and turn to my other friends. Bill had a date, Charlie had quidditch practice and I didn’t really want to know what Tonks and Tulip we’re planning. I sighed. 

„Well I’m gonna go alone than“  
A sweet and soft voice behind me said „where are you going alone, Hero?“ Penny just joined our group at the table and looked at me with a weird look in her eyes while sitting next to me. I flushed a deep red and Rowan said with a devious smile on her lips „Mc wants to go to Hogsmead but nobody of us has time“  
If it was possible i got even redder 

„Oh yes its tomorrow, maybe I can...“ penny started but was rudely interrupted by a boy with brown hair, who plopped down next to me and pushed me to the side so he now sat next to Penny. „I Diego Caplan, ask you Penny Haywood on a Date this Christmas in Hogsmead.“ he retorted .  
I snorted how full of himself is that guy. 

Penny smiled at him very sweetly and shot me a sideway glance. 

„That uhm is very nice but I already have a date tomorrow“. I almost choked on my porridge I was eating. Penny had a Date? With whome? My appetite disappeared immediately and my heart felt like it was broken in a million pieces.  
„Oh, i didnt knew. A Date with whome?”Diego asked  
Penny flushed a light Pink and I felt sick.  
„I forgot i wanted to ask Professor Flitwick something, dont wait up”. I murmured as i practically fleed out of the great hall. Not noticing some baby Blue eyes following my every Step. 

The next day I got ready to go to Hogsmead way to early o clock, because I didnt want to see Penny and HER Date. After i took my Slytherin scarf and got my winter shoes and walked out of the Slytherin common Room i bumped in someone.  
“Outsch” came in a way to familier voice. “Where you running of to hero?” Penny said with a big smile towards me  
My heart made a jump in my chest  
“What is you doing outside the Slytherin common room at this hour?” I said cooly “waiting for you?” Penny answered  
“For me? Why? I thought you had a date today?”  
As i said that penny’s cheeks turned pink  
She just took my hand and said lets go  
“Where are we going penny?”

“To Hogsmead, you big dummy” only now I noticed that she wore a big jacket and a woollen hat.  
I was way to happy to question her further on her date as we wandered the empty streets not letting go of her hand, talking about quidditch and the house cup. Long forgaten was the date penny had or Diego or anybody and as it started snowing gave her my Slytherin scarf and as a thank you I got a kiss on my cheek. 

Best Christmas ever


	3. The beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter its all J.K.Rowlings and im really sorry for all the mistakes, this is my first story and my native language is not English but i do hope you guys enjoy and if you have some feedback you’re always welcome to leave a comment

You observe her as she laughs with her friends in the hall’s. How her blond hair just flow’s down on her shoulders when she lays next to you in bed. How her eyes start to shine when she talks about a new Potion she is trying to make.

Mc doesn't know how anyone can look at Penny and not immediately fall in love with her.you don’t understand how anyone can look at her and not be attracted to her because she is absolutely, without a doubt, stunning.  
Mc thinks every dip and curve, every freckle, every scar every bruise and imperfection is indeed perfection and should never be changed.

You didn’t always think like this, but the first time Mc saw Penny the whole World changed. Mc always heard everyone they know describe their ideal girl or the best possible looking guy there could be. Every single one of them is different, every person places value on different things, likes a certain characteristic more than others. Some are influenced by the media, others by their friends, some by their family or the way they grew up.  
Or one person may define beauty as something completely different to another. Someone might think Blue eyes are gorgeous while others think hazel can't be matched.

Beauty never mattered to you before, all you cared about were your friends your brother and the cursed Vaults.

But you did notice how you suddenly were obsessed with your looks, how your hair stuck up how you smell and you curse yourself because your hands get all sweaty when you hold her hand.  
You did notice how day’s were so much better when you saw her and how they seemed like a complete waste when she wasn’t around. 

And how does Mc know that beauty is a unique perspective?

Because Penny looks at Mc and thinks the exact same thing


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter its all J.K.Rowlings and im really sorry for all the mistakes, this is my first story and my native language is not English but i do hope you guys enjoy

The snitch fluttered around you, while you were sitting on your bed in the hospital wing. You were incredibly bored and hungry. And waited for misses Pomfrey to let you go. 

„You may go, but don’t go flying today you really hurt your head after that crash with the floor“. Pomfrey said. „If you ask me quidditch should be banned, but nobody does ask me“ She said more to herself than to me and walked in her office.

„Did she just seriously say, she wants to bann quidditch, is she mad?“ a voice at the entrance said.  
Penny just stood there with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed wearing a face of disbelief, next to her was Your best friend Rowan who responded „she has a point, tho“ as you gather your stuff.

As you walk down to the great hall Rowan tells you about all the stuff you missed, like how Slytherin now is way in the lead over everybody because of the won quidditch match and you catching the snitch and ofc all the homework you missed.  
As she was rambling about classes and lessons you missed, you noticed how a very soft hand slid into your hand and intertwined your fingers. As you looked at the person responsible, penny just looked straight forward as if she didn’t notice anything special but she kept a thight grip all the way to the table’s. 

„So yeah that’s all“ Rowan ended her report and brought you back to reality. 

As you started to sit down a group of girls from different houses approached you to ask how you felt. They started to touch you in a very flirtatious way and batted there eyes at you. 

MC only mirrored a smile with shame, nodded safely, and tried to ignore them. You looked back at how Penny, and Rowan were observing the interaction. Rowan seemed amused but penny had a weird expression on her face like she was annoyed and MC's panic face only made the girl’s giggling and come closer. 

You tried to move your hair to one side in a clear gesture of nerves, but for the girls it was taken as flirting.  
Until you tell them you are hungry and would like to eat with your friends. They say goodbye with big smiles and with the promise to see you in their next game while they winked

As soon as they left, you let go of a big sigh and put your hands on your face. It was still very new that the girls counted you as a potential dating Partner. Because you actually were a huge nerd and just recently started quidditch because a friend recommended it to you. So you took a mental note to consult your mate Skye about this situation, surely she with many more years in the "game," could give you advice to learn how to cope with this type of attention.  
The girls continually wanted to touch or talk to you.  
Deep in your thoughts you suddenly hear.

„So... you have admirers, MC“ Penny spoke, nailing her blue eyes into you. And you would love to just vanish this instant. 

„What.... no.... i dont know.....“ you squeek while looking at the table. As you clear your throat and brace yourself to look in those clear blue eyes.  
„They don’t care about me it’s just the quidditch“ you say in a kind of calm voice. 

„Thats not true, loads of people like you Mc“ charlie Weasley said as he just joined your table with Bill charlies older brother and Bill continued with „ oh yeah, don’t you remember that boy 3 weeks ago?“ 

„No...no I don’t“ i tried to escape the conservation trying really hard to ignore the blond who still intently looked at me.

„Oh, or that girl before the match yesterday“ Tonks said, where did she even come from. You wanted this Conversation to end. Like NOW. 

„ Oh, did she? Intresting and what did Mc say?“ Penny asked with a smile which didn’t reach her eyes. 

As everyone was looking at me waiting for my response I was silent while slowly getting redder and redder. Rowan sight and just responded for me.  
“Mc said Yes of course, its today”

“well that’s just peachy isn’t it, Mc! Congratulations”. Penny declared in a bit to happy tone looking at me, but this time when i met her eyes she looked away. 

Great just great 

I ate my breakfast glumly and said that i needed to get ready

As i walked down the halls an hour later ready to go meet amber, a hand dragged me into an empty classroom and pinned me against a wall. A voice all to familiar whispered „you are mine“.

Penny was shorter than Mc, but it didn’t seem to matter. She pressed her lips to Mc‘s and gave Mc one deep, passionate kiss. Mc, surprised and caught of guard, found herself quickly melting into Penny’s embrace. you had no idea whats going on but its not like you were complaining.  
It started to get kinda heated and Mc’s hands started to wander. But as quickly as it started,as quickly was it over. Penny quickly took her books, and left the room after casually suggesting that you should have fun on your date with amber. 

You felt confused, strange, and the feeling of being hollow.  
You wanted to run after her and kiss her senseless, but all you did was trying to gather your senses and go on your date with amber.  
If she played games so can you.

But not once on your date with amber you didn’t wish that instead with her you were here with a surtain blond with piercing blue eyes.


	5. Marry me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter its all J.K.Rowlings and im really sorry for all the mistakes, this is my first story and my native language is not English but i do hope you guys enjoy

Today is going to be perfect. You arranged everything. Nothing could go wrong, right?  
Well, unless Penny would say no. And she totally could because she deserves the world, which you aren’t able to give. But she never complained before.  
Small beads of sweat formed on your forehead, slowly trickling down.  
You clutch the steering wheel as if it holds your life source. And you slowly start to feel panic bubbeling up, because you may have forgatten anything important. 

Breathing is very hard, was breathing always this hard. And why is my heart beating out of my chest.

A soft, calming voice suddenly appears in your self doubt. 

“I don't know where you go in that pretty little head of yours, but come back to Earth, okay? You're safe here, I promise.”

A hand appears on yours and the soft touch brings you back to reality.  
You realise that you are in the parking lot of Pennys parents house.  
Your breathing calmed down. And your vision is getting clearer again, the fog in your head has cleared and as you look at penny she gives you a small smile. 

“You on earth again with me?  
Don’t worry so much they are going to like you, its just a dinner” as she said those sentences she squeezed my hand.  
“How can they not when you make me so happy” I get one last squeeze and a soft kiss on the cheek and she gets out out of the car. 

As you stand beside her at the door and wait for it to be opened, you notice how tense she was. So she wasn’t as calm and collected as she seemed some minutes ago.  
As her mother opend the door, you are taken slightly aback of how similar the two looked.  
Blond, beautiful long hair (even tho penny’s mum had some streaks of grey in them) the same cute snub nose and lushes lips, even tho age has striked penny’s mum you can clearly see that she was just as beautiful as Penny when she was young. 

“Goodday mam, we are delighted to be attending your dinnerplans with us” i said before it struck me how stupid that sounded

You felt penny holding back a laugh and her mum looking at you as if you were a complete idiot.  
„What Mc tries to say is hello, and its a pleasure meeting you, don’t you?“

“Indeed, I do..... I mean yes, yes I do, im sorry, i was slightly taken aback, but now i know where Penny has her beauty from” 

“Thank you MC very.... uhm kind of you” she retorted  
“And do come in you two”

“Thank you Misses Haywood, you have a lovely home if i may say” you said as you entered  
Weirdly enough Penny seemed to be far away with her thoughts and with a slight frown on her face.  
As Pennys mum just said her short thanks and walked away in the kitchen you nodge Penny  
“Hey, come back I need you here, don’t leave me alone”

She shakes her head and smiles at you and than she stands on her tip toes and kisses you. You melt in her kiss.  
Even after years of silent love and adoration for your best friend, and some years of having that love reciprocated back, Mc still felt as stupidly in love as in the beginning.

Little did you know that your fear of ruining the night and your plans would begin now. 

„Penny honey, do you want wine or ..... WHAt DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING, GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER“ 

I was yanked away and a very angry man looked at me. He had blue eyes and blond short hair a long nose and a slender face he was just as tall as me de description suited Penny’s dad.  
„Get OUT of my HOUSE, you filthy....“ he spat in my face, but he couldn’t finish the sentence because Penny got between us and defended me. „Daddy, its not like you think. MC is on OUR side and MC is here with me so leave her alone“

„Hmpf,“ he took a deep breath and walked away. 

„what a lovely welcome maybe I should stay the night“ i whisper to penny. „Mc im so sorry, i didnt knew they would....“ the rest of the words got caught in her throat. 

„Its okay, but i probably should g...“  
„Nonesense MC you stay, he has to deal with it“  
„BUT penny this will be torture and i think everybody would be happier“  
„ I wouldn’t, does my opinion not count“ Penny retorted with a pout and puppy eyes.  
I let go a deep sigh and Penny knew she had won took my hand and dragged me in the living room. 

As expected the dinner was a disaster.  
All I wanted was a calm and relaxing dinner what i got was a very quite and tense dinner.  
And as the grand finale we even got one big fight between Penny and her Parents. 

Lucky me 

As we finally said our goodbyes and were back in the car I let go of a breath I didn’t even knew I was holding, this whole time. 

We drove back to our apartment in silence and went to bed separately. 

This night should of been magical.  
I wanted to ask the parents for there approval and than everything was ready to pop the big question. But right now.... it just didn’t seem right. You are not even sure if she even wanted to marry you anymore, her parents mean so much to her.  
I fell asleep, while playing with the ring I wanted to put on her finger. 

You woke up to the smell of .... delicious pancakes?  
As you go to the kitchen you see your beautiful blond girlfriend with an oversize T-Shirt cooking.  
You lean against the doorframe and watch her.  
„how did you sleep love?“ penny asked  
„Hmm... not that bad“  
„ i didnt sleep at all, i felt so bad my parents were so rude and they dont know you...“  
„Can we not talk about that right now“ i cut her off  
She just nods

„By the way I already called work and took a day of, so I’m all yours today what you Wanne do penny?“ 

She gawked at me

„Surprise, I thought we could go down to the beach and take a boat and just enjoy and maybe watch the sunset? Today is all about you“ I smile at her and wait for an answer as i crouch down so that i look her directly in the eyes 

„Yes... yeah that would be wonderful“ she responded hesitant

„Great im gonna go get everything ready right now“  
And as i turn around i feel her hands on my wrist as she says

„Marry me“ 

You stood still as if you just got petrified and croak„what“ 

„Marry me“ she repeated „I Penny Haywood want you Mc to marry me“


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know it, I dont own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K Rowlings  
> English is not my native language.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomen ;)  
> Enjoy

Those little meet ups are going to be the death of you.  
You swore to yourself that this time was the last time, you are not going to endanger her more than was necessary.  
But the way she looked and smiled at you, those secret littel touches you two had, make you go weak everytime.

And she did it again, looking at you like you were the most precious thing to grace the earth.  
But you can’t go weak again not this time you need to end this.

You were the family pride now. Your parents kept a very good eye on you, now that Jacob went nuts and you were the only “sane” heir.  
And being intimate with a not pureblood and for that matter a muggleborn was just scandalous.  
So you were given an ultimatum. Either the girl is gonna feel the wrath or you break up. So you broke it off in an instant. 

You told Penny she was just another girl in your path and it was getting boring so you need to move on to a new girl. Which was scarlet a pretty „pureblood“ girl. 

The look she gave you broke your heart and soul and all you wanted to do was take her in your arms and explain everything, but you couldn’t.That would be plain selfish. With a stoic face expression you turnend around and walked out of the Hufflepuff common room as fast as possible so you wouldn’t change your mind 

So your 6 year at Hogwarts started pretty rough. But you and her were like magnets, with the same friends so it was bound to be awkward .  
And for all that mattered you got a lot of classes together. A lot of accidental touches and looks. Until after a pretty heavy party in the griffendor house you ended up making out landed in bed together . It felt like old times just Perfect.  
And before you left the next morning she held you back and said  
“I know you still love me and you want to be with me, not her, why are you denying it. I love you“ 

The last three words cut like a knife in my heart, i wanted to say them back so bad, but all i said was  
„It was an accident and i hope this is our littel secret.“ 

And left the room.  
But she didn’t let you ignore her anymore, littel touches and looks were more frequent until once she pulled you in a littel broom cubart and started kissing you and you gave in to the feeling of her close to you. 

And in the exact same broom cubart you’ve been seeing her since like half a year. Because you are weak, weak for love, weak for her. And terribly selfish, you know it hurts her even tho she would never say something. 

So now before she could kiss you and you would loose all your senses you mumble  
“Penny we need to stop this, I have a girlfriend and you are seeing Bill” 

I started but she retorted pretty quickly  
“your girlfriend hasn’t bothered you until now and we both know why you are seeing her” she sneered “ she is a pureblood unlike me who has muggleparents even tho my mum is a witch But your Parents dont think that counts hm” 

i was astonished  
“How did you?” 

“Im not as stupid as it may seems,MC so maybe just explain, why your parents approveal means more than our relationship, it didn’t bother you before didn’t it. you think that maybe telling me the truth would be fair?” She fixed me with a her blue eyes which seemed to be a littel watery and waited for my anwer. 

“Pens im sorry I know I hurt you, I wanted to keep you safe” a hollow laugh escaped her lips 

“Safe from what, Hero” 

“My Parents, the community all the arrogant people in the pureblood....” but I didnt get to finish because her lips were pressed against mine to shut me up i gave away immediately and kissed her back fiercely to show her just how much she ment to me she broke of the kiss and spoke very quietly and soft. 

„At first I, I really thought that you ment what you said. That you just wanted to sleep with me and show of...” she went quite and I took her hands and quickly said “ no no not at all, that was not all. I felt honoured when you kissed me Penny you could of had anyone and you chosen me and...” but I she shot me a glance that made me understand that i should shut up and listen, so I did. 

“you were the Hero of Slytherin, best grades, quidditch star and got all girls and boys at your feet. And after we were finally official you were so soft and nice and I knew your parents would be a problem but I didn’t care. I had you all to myself. But than, than...” her eyes filled with tears again “ you came to Hogwarts and i felt you changed and you broke up with me, my heart was broken and all I wanted to do was wake up from that horrible dream.” 

I felt my heart break and took her in my arms holding her very thight in my embrace but I didnt dare speak.

“I saw you with Scarlett and I knew I should move on... but I couldn’t, every boy and girl felt so dull and boring, but still I tried so I went to the party with my friends and there you were, drunk and happy and I knew it was selfish but I needed you so badly. so I flirted and and stuff and, and it worked” at this point she let out a soft laugh “it was just like old times well until it was morning than you ran away again, but than I knew you didn’t just feel nothing so I tried and tried and finally you gave in and now I’ve got you back of course we’re hiding but thats so much better than not having you at all.” 

She speeds through that sentence without catching breath and is now looking at me. 

“I...I.... I’m sorry” is all i can say while looking at the floor.

Her blue eyes catch mine and a lump forms in my throat. 

“Good” and than she comes closer and her perfume engulfs me and my eyes close as our lips are about to touch. 

“I cant Penny” 

Her nose touches mine and her hands ruffle in my hair 

“I’m no good for you”  
“Its just one kiss ,Mc just one kiss than you can leave” 

But we both know it never stays at one kiss


	7. Can i have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know it, I dont own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K Rowlings  
> English is not my native language.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome ;)  
> Enjoy

It was as always a wild Party, in the griffendor common room even tho they had lost against your team.  
But no matter apparently they can still party wildly.  
Must be nice to be so careless. 

Its only your 4 year here so you and your friends were all still minors but you all drank a little to much butterbeer and some even fire whiskey.  
But it was one heck of a party so even you got lulled in by Penny to take one to two sips of fire whiskey, it burned your throat in a good way.

It was a spectacular party you drank and danced with all your friends and even flirted with a lot of people who “apparently” admired your quidditch abilities.  
But you didn’t really like people touching you unless they were family or a surtain blond, which was heavily flirting with bill.  
You sigh and took a big sip of the fire whiskey.  
Of course she would flirt with Bill, he was THE man, pretty smart, quite handsome and all in all nice to everyone. Perfect match for the Penny Haywood.  
Unlike you. 

“You know you’re staring again, why dont you just tell her you would like to snoog , I’m a 100 percent sure she would be delighted” 

You turn around and see tonks and Rowan smiling at you. 

“You do know that she has a crush on you since first year, yes. I know, I share a room with her and had to endure all her gushing, about all the great things the famous MC has done and how brave you are and yada yada” tonks rolls her eyes but winks at me with a smile.

“Just go and tell her you fancy her too and you two finally can make out and stop tip towing around each other. It would do us all a great service Mc”  
Rowan said in a friendly but forcing way.

“I do have no idea what you two are talking about. Penny is over there flirting with Bill and not here flirting with me or am i mistaken?  
And excuse me but i do not tip toe around anyone.”  
I spat out

“Okay than, suit yourself, but what would you say about a little bet hm? “ tonks suggested 

“I am listening”

“Okay, i bet if you start to dance intimately with any girl of your choosing, that Penny would swoop in and steal you away or do anything else just to get your attention”.  
Tonks grins and stretches out her hand. 

“Hmm” i think, there is not a lot to loose actually and i am quite drunk so it seemed like a funny idea.  
“Fine im In”  
I shook her hand took one big sip of fire whiskey, walk up to a pretty hot Ravenclaw girl and ask her to dance.  
She said yes and smiled at me. 

I took her hands and lead her to the “dancefloor”.  
She immediately started to dance very sexy and close to me and touch me in various ways.  
It was fun and the alcohol slowly started to work and I pulled her closer and smiled back and just enjoy the groove we started to have while drinking and dancing. 

I was to drunk and occupied to feel the blue pair of eyes stare at me. 

Just when the girl, samantha something, leaned in to kiss me, someone pulled me back. 

A familiar soft voice said  
“I dont feel so good, could we go back to our dorms MC, please” 

“Go away, penny. Mc and I are dancing, get somebody else, there are at least ten boys waiting to get you back to your dorm so leave us alone” she angrily says to penny as she grabs me by the hips and tries to kiss me in again. 

Penny yanked me backwards and took two steps forward towards sahra? or something. Even tho Penny was like a head smaller, she seemed to grow or the other girl seemed to shrink next to her. 

“Now listen here SCARLETT” she practically forced the name out like it was the biggest insult. “When I say you should leave your clawy and badly manicured nails from my Girlfrie/boyfrie...” she clears her throat and catches herself “i mean MC. Than you better f stand six feet apart and hope to god that everything I heard about you doesnt come out. Got it.”

Scarlett looked utterly defeated, poor girl. 

But than Penny turned around and looked at me.  
I took a step backwards, she looked at me with so much emotion it sobered me up real quick and I was afraid I would get a telling of too, I prepared to say something but my mouth just couldn’t form any words anymore.

“We are going” was all she said and took my arm and pulled me out the dorm in the halls.  
She draged me along while mumbling to herself “the biggest slut in the year, just how short was that dress, and did she want her boobs to fall out, but of course she wanted to kiss you and you almost kissed her back even tho...” I just listend to her and asked myself why she was so mad anyway and suddenly we were at the room of requirements 

“Why are we here, penny? Are you going to murder me?  
I was just dancing with her and im single, a free agent and anyway you were with Bill, i di...” 

I was again dragged in the room and told to be quite

We stepped in a ... well a ballroom, quite music was playing and soft disco light fell and the ceiling looked like it was made out of stars. You could say I was starstruck. 

Shyly she said

“You know, I wanted to dance with you the whole evening, told everyone that I was not up for dancing because I ...I thought maybe you would ask me, but I guess slutty Scarlett was more appealing” she snorted

“Why did you not come to me and ask?” I asked a lil flabbergasted

Well... you know” i did not know for a matter of fact but I actually did want to dance with her too so I looked at her and asked 

“May I have this dance? ”

I took her in my arms and she smiled widely at me. Slowly we rocked to the music 

I didn’t want to ask but the alcohol had loosened my tounge.

“Do you think Bill is hot?” You blurt out. She looks at you dumbfounded before she she starts laughing.  
She must be laughing because only a fool wouldn’t know that she likes him. You reason,You blush and want to let go of her but she grips you thighter and pulls you a little closer. 

Bill is pretty handsome, but he’s not the one I’m after no” she replies, still a little breathless from laughter.  
“Boys like him don’t interest me at all.” She lookes in my eyes and this has such a sincerity. She whispers  
“You’re hotter. So intense, so mysterious all hard and strong on the outside but so soft and gentle on the inside. I blushed and looked at the ceiling.  
  


“You’re amazing, Mc” Mc feels cheeks heating up from the sudden admission. This can’t be real, can it? This is just what friends do right? Penny was one of your best friends after all, well after Rowan of course. But Rowan was never that close or touchy as Penny was.  
  
“You're drunk.” You dismisses, forcing yourself to calm down as Penny pouts at you.  
  
“Do you think I’m pretty?”  
  
“You don’t need me to tell you that Penny. Anyone else can tell you that, ask Bill he will be more than happy to tell you”

She stops dancing and just looks at me 

“But I want you to tell me.” She murmers softly  
  
You make no readable expression, but everything inside you is screaming. Every bone is urging you forward to just kiss her and your heart is pleading you to just tell her, how beautiful she indeed was. Because not telling her but touching and being so close is absolute torture and you were not sure if you could take much more of it. But you will have to endure it until these feelings finally went away and you finally get to breathe again.  
  
“You’re utterly beautiful Penny.” You mumble. But you wish to say much more, but that’s all this life would allow you. 

And just for a split second you lean a little forward and she closes her eyes and you feel her breath hitch. Until you gather yourself and kiss her on the cheek and tell her goodnight.  



End file.
